


The Hidden Morgenstern

by LazilyPsychotic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazilyPsychotic/pseuds/LazilyPsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa Morgenstern is hidden from everyone, even from her own brother Jonathan until the day she turns sixteen. She doesn't know anything about how the world is struggling for power, all she knows is that her father has ordered something and she must do it. Fueled by duty towards her father she does everything that he commands. She cannot feel emotions, but when a certain male barrels into her life, what can she do to prevent him from realizing that she is not who she says she is. How can she stay the way that she is when the man who is destined to be with her is right there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Morgenstern manor was nothing compared to the Fairchild manor that Valentine had been living in for the last few years, due to his constant remodeling, but it would do for the time being. He need somewhere that he could place both Jonathans for a couple of days so that he could search for his traitorous wife and that lowlife downworlder, Lucian.

  
He had known for a while now that Jocelyn was pregnant, and that the tea that he gave her every morning was laced with angel blood. He would up the dosage each time, so that he would get the desired effect. Although, the last few doses had been laced with demon blood, for he already had the pureblood angel that he wanted, and the pureblood demon that he wanted. Valentine wished to create a third that was more powerful than the other two. A third who could control the two opposites and bring them together. A third who could blow the other two out of the water. He just hoped that these last few cups of the demon blood would do the trick. Pertaining to the child, it had been due to be born yesterday. He already had a wet nurse hired for the job.

  
Valentine knew that Jocelyn would leave for Brooklyn. She was always pestering him to go there so that she could paint the skyline. He personally hated the smog covered city and its never ending daylight effect.

  
A small cottage, that would usually bear no more than a second glance, rose up in the distance as Valentine sauntered down the travel-worn path.  
‘Ragnor Fell. A hideous little warlock, but he would do for the time being.’ All that he need was a simple portal so that he could follow the tracking rune that he placed upon Jocelyn in her sleep before the revolution. ‘Jocelyn was traitorous towards me in the very end, so now it’s time to set her straight.’ The revolution with his circle had been his very life! He had worked hard to bring his circle of followers together and to understand that he was right and that every downworlder: faerie, warlock, vampire, and demon; would be placed in its rightful place. In the ground, dead. Well, all except for a few warlocks. They were needed after all.

  
Valentine rapped twice on the old wooden door to the tiny cottage, and immediately the silhouette of a hideous and tiny warlock appeared.

  
“Ah, Valentine Morgenstern. To what do I owe the pleasure, sir?” The toad-like immortal asked.

  
“I wish for a portal so that I might find my traitorous wife. I know that you can make one, so don’t make excuses.” Valentine stared into Ragnor’s eyes. He was able to pull off that certain quality of relaxed aggressiveness that oozed from his mannerisms.

  
“Y-yes, o-of course! Right away!” With that the warlock went to work with making a portal for the most dangerous shadowhunter to ever cross paths with the child of Lilith.  
‘Once I have found Jocelyn and am able to return with the child, I can easily move the Morgenstern Manor, and burn up the Fairchild residence.’ Valentine smirks. ‘That would about destroy Jocelyn’s willpower. I may even fake the children’s deaths. Won’t that be a good anniversary present to a traitor?’

  
As Valentine muses about revenge Ragnor conjures up the portal. It was easily the best job he had ever done, and wanders over to where Valentine is.

  
“Mr. Morgenstern? About the portal… I-I was wondering about the payment…” Ragnor looks down and to the side, keeping his eyes off the probably murderous ones of Valentine.

  
“Your payment is obviously your life, filthy downworlder.” Valentine then proceeds towards the portal without a second glance to the cowering warlock. “Oh, and don’t forget to keep the portal open. I shall be needing it to return.” With that, Valentine disappears within the portal.

  
As he is sucked away into another portion of this dimension, he pictured Jocelyn’s favorite city that was within the state of New York. She would obviously go to that stupid high warlock of Brooklyn. Even Valentine knew that Magnus Bane was not someone to take lightly. He had been around for hundreds of years, and knew how to hide someone from even the strongest tracking runes. He would have to play it safe and get to her fast.

  
When he arrived, he looked around at the bustle of a city that never slept. He couldn’t tell if it was Brooklyn, but he was pretty sure that this was where she would have gone.

  
Valentine lightly grazed the tracking rune, the twin of this rune was placed upon his wife, which was placed upon his shoulder, and began to seek her out. He didn’t have to look far. Jocelyn was heading towards Magnus Bane, just as he had predicted. He saw that she had a bundle as well.

  
‘Ah, so she wished to have the baby hidden as well. Smart, but not smart enough.’ Valentine brought out the infernal device created by mundanes, called a cell phone, and contacted the circle members he positioned around the warlock’s flat to capture her and bring him to his location.

  
All he had to do was wait patiently for Pangborn and the others to bring her and the child to him.

  
It didn’t take long. They had commissioned a vehicle, he believed it was called an SUV, to bring Jocelyn to him immediately. Walking would have taken too much of Valentine’s valuable time.

  
His circle members exited the SUV with his wife and child. Pangborn was holding said child, and was off to the side, in front of the passenger door.  
As he looked at the red tangle of hair covering his wife’s face, he sneered. She would have never been able to stay hidden for long.

  
“Darling, seriously. If you hadn’t guessed, you are so predictable. I would have thought that you were smarter if I didn’t know you better. Well, enough is enough. How is the child fairing?” He watched as Jocelyn visibly tensed.

  
“Don’t you dare touch her!”

  
“Ah! So it is a girl. I had predicted as much. Does she have your hair and eyes?” He asked, fainting interest.

  
Jocelyn refuses to say another word.

  
Valentine plucks the girl out of the arms of the waiting Pangborn and waves at his distressed wife.

  
“As much as I would love to stay and chat, I still have a busy schedule to uphold. You and your downworlder, Lucian, have fun. I shall be taking my daughter now. Goodbye my traitorous wife. Pangborn? Make sure she is, how we shall say it, comfortable.” And with that Valentine turned back to the waiting portal that Ragnor was still holding up for him, laughing.


	2. Birthday Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters.

Clary looked at her father with a sincere gaze.

  
“I believe I said that my birthday wish was to see my brother.  The one you always compare me to.  You did say I could have whatever I wished for.”

  
Valentine sighed as he looked at his newly turned sixteen year old daughter.

  
“Alright! You can meet Jonathan!”  Valentine raised his hands in exasperation.  “At least you didn’t ask for a spaghetti bath…” he muttered.

  
Clary looked at him with a confused gaze.  Her bright emerald orbs piercing him.  An odd red color would reflect in them from time to time, giving her that ethereal look.

  
“Why would I ask for a spaghetti bath?  It isn’t logical for a sixteen year old to ask for.  If I was five then yes, but I would rather know my brother or learn how to drive one of those infernal vehicles those mundanes drive, than to have a spaghetti bath.”

  
Valentine laughed one of those rare and genuine laughs.

  
“I am so glad you said that my dear Clarissa.  Tomorrow we will talk about your new alias that I promised you when you turned sixteen.  Today we will go visit your brother.  Keep in mind that he is very violent, although you will be more than able to handle yourself I suspect.  Your brother has no idea who you are though, so be careful.  I will have to break it to him before you speak a word.”  Valentine winked at his daughter.

  
“Alright.  I understand father.  Would you like me to create a portal to Idris?”  Clary inquired.

  
Valentine nodded and she proceeded to the left wall of the flat that she lived in.  The flat was located in Dusseldorf-Hafen, Germany.  The district of Hafen was where the harbor was located.  It was quite quaint for her.  She had asked her father to live there because of the picturesque scene right outside of her window.

  
She wished to draw as a hobby, but refused to ask her father for the supplies.  It was a very touchy subject for him.  Her traitorous mother loved to draw, so Clary refused to do anything that would remind her poor father of Jocelyn.  It was bad enough she had to use the name that the woman chose for her, as well as being almost identical with her mother, but she also had to have the same passions as well.

  
Just as Clary brought her stele out, the doorbell rang.

  
Clary looked sheepishly at her father,and placed the stele on the coffee table next to her.

  
“It must be Herr Krause.  He always seems to come by to check on me at this hour.  He is a kind man, although a bit of a ham at some points.  I shall go see what he wants, and I will be back in a few minutes.”  Clary smiled at her father, and hurried over to the front door.

  
“Ah!  Fraulein Morgenstern!  You are home.  I was wondering if you would like to come over for coffee tomorrow.  Would you be interested?  My wife was wondering if you would also agree to babysit little Felix while we go out with some friends the next day.  You seem to be the only other person besides her to get him to quiet down.”  Herr Krause smiled.

  
Clary nodded once in affirmative.

  
“Of course!  I would love to help you and Frau Krause.  Let me talk it over with my father.  I am sure he will understand.”

  
Herr Krause sighed in relief.

  
“Danke.  You have no idea how much we appreciate you Fraulein Morgenstern.  We can settle the payment tomorrow, for I know how rarely your father visits.  Go and spend time with him.”  With that the man bowed and walked jovially towards the stairwell at the end of the hall.

  
Clary smiled softly and shut the door.

  
She walked back towards where her father was standing and grabbed the stele from the coffee table.  Are we ready, father?”

  
“Of course dear daughter of mine!”

And with that, Clary drew the rune for a portal, and Valentine gripped his daughter’s hand.  He then pictured the newly refurbished Morgenstern manor in his mind, and they stepped into the portal together.

  
Upon reaching the manor, Valentine pulled Clary to the front door, and they stepped inside.

  
“Jonathan!”  Her father’s voice boomed.  “Come meet my guest.  She has asked to see you.”

  
A shadow flashed in front of her eyes, making her narrow them.

  
‘So he is trying to make me frightened, huh?  Well two can play at that game.’

  
Clary stood in the foyer, next to her father, with a commanding pose.

  
“Jonathan, really… quit the games and come meet your sister.”  Valentine stated in a bored manner.

  
At that, the shadow stopped before her.

  
“My what?”  Jonathan screamed in her face.  She didn’t even flinch.

  
“I’m your sister, dipwad.  I have been living in Dusseldorf, Germany while you’ve been here.  It was my birthday wish to come and meet you, so father brought me here.”  Clary then smiled innocently at Jonathan’s baffled expression.

  
“Must I spell it out for you? I asked to see my. Only. Brother. On. The. Face. Of. The. EARTH!”  At that Clary got into his face and looked him straight in the eyes.

  
They were coal black, but a hint of green could be seen underneath.  That was the only way she could tell that he was related to her.  That and the fact that he looked like a leaner version of their father.

  
“Alright I understand.  You came here to see me, but my main question is for you father.”  Jonathan turned to face Valentine.  “Why was I not told that I had a sister in the first place?”

  
“That, Jonathan, is quite a question.  I kept her from you so that you could train without the distraction of a sister.  Most brothers institutionally go to protect their sisters when they are hurt, and I needed you to be focused during your training.  She, on the other hand, was told about you so that she would get stronger, and I dare say that she is stronger than you.  I won’t go into the detail of why though.  That you will have to ask her about.”  With a nod, Valentine left the two siblings and stalked off towards his office.

  
Clary and Jonathan stared at each other, one waiting for the other to pounce.

  
When it appeared that neither would start a fight, Clary straightened her spine and placed her hand out to her brother.

  
“I believe we weren’t properly introduced.  I am Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.  Daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild.  I have revoked my relation to that woman on behalf of my father, and have come here, seeking out my brother.”  The red flecks in her otherwise vibrantly green eyes, swam in Jonathan’s vision.

  
He took her hand and shook it.

  
“I am Jonathan Cristopher Morgenstern.  Son of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild.  I too have revoked my relation towards my mother, but it was because she abandoned me.  I had no idea that I even had a sister, but I am willing to learn more about you as an apology for never inquiring if I had one.”

  
And with that, the Morgenstern siblings were finally reunited since the day that Clary was taken from her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am please to see that this story might take off in this fandom. Please note that I am just stepping into the waters with this fandom, and that I am really excited to see where this story will take you all! Please don't be shy to leave a review! If you are wondering, yes I changed my name from Yukiji to Lazily Psychotic. It makes it easier for me to remember my Tumblr, instagram, and Fanfiction.net usernames. Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Your faithful writer
> 
> LP


	3. Father's Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don NOT own The Mortal Instruments.

Clary knew that even though her birthday had been yesterday, her father would go back to being the mass dictator with whom she shared half of her genetic code with and nothing more.  That was how it had always been with them.  She wasn’t complaining.  She liked not having a doting father around twenty-four seven who could come up with an alias as interesting as Seraphina Fray.

  
When she was little, Clary had wanted her father to hold her and be there for her, but the most important lesson that her father taught her, was that emotions were your downfall.  Over the years she had witnessed her father break because of her mother’s treachery.  That didn’t sit well with Clary.

  
Around that time, Clary had found out about her brother.  She knew that if her brother could please him with how much time and devotion he put into learning how to fight, she could do it too. That was when the fighting lessons began.

  
Valentine was a strict teacher no doubt, but Clary always told herself that the reason he made it so she needed a dozen iratzes a day, was because she would fail if she let herself become weak.  She was proud of her father for not being the doting man that every daughter initially wants.  She was happy that he made her into an emotionless warrior.  It made her feel welcome.

  
Call her crazy, but what Valentine did for her was set her up to understand how cold and cruel the world really is.

  
Clary glanced one last time at the very imposing Morgenstern manor, before creating the portal that would take her back to Dusseldorf.  When she looked at the second floor library’s window, she thought that she saw Jonathan, but the image was gone before she could really see it in detail.

  
“You now have my permission to visit him.  It might be wise even to have you train with him.  Someone of your fighting caliber should be able to restrain him.  He is very sure that he is the best at fighting, but he will need to be knocked down a few pegs of course.”  Valentine stated, the look of boredom was plastered onto his face.

  
“Of course, Father.  On the matter of Jonathan, and me visiting, I would like to inspect the training room next time.  If that is all right with you, naturally.” Clary bit her lip at the minor slip up.

  
Valentine always became angry if you didn’t consult his opinion first.

  
“Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.  You dare to place that passive sentence after declaring that you wish to inspect a state of the art training room that was designed by the man who trained your tremendous skill?”  A resound slap filled the air around the well-manicured front lawn.

  
A large red welt appeared across Clary’s face, but she didn’t flinch.  She spoke out of place, and her father had every right to remind her of her faults.

  
“Forgive me, Father.  I did not mean to make my statement to sound imperial.  I only meant it as a suggestion.  I shall see to it that I never again make it sound as if I am questioning your authority.”  Clary bowed her head towards her father,showing submission.

  
“Very well.  See to it that you do.  As for the training room I already had it equipped with your favorite weapons.  Now, we need to go back to Germany.  I have pressing matters to attend to with my circle, and you are at the heart of it.  I will explain it all when we are comfortably settled within your flat.  Pangborn and the others are waiting there already.”  Valentine then stepped into the portal, not caring to see if Clary followed.

  
She sighed and followed him.  It would only get worse if she didn’t follow right away.

  
As she stepped through the portal, she saw the Krause family.  Little Felix reached out to her from his father’s arms.  Herr Krause smiled.

  
That was when it happened.

Her father raised a seraph blade and stabbed Herr Krause in the back.  Black ichor smattered Felix’s face.  Valentine smiled, pulled the blade out and stabbed him again.

Each time he did so, Herr Krause let out a blood curdling scream.

  
Herr Krause then morphed his appearance into that of a demon.  His mouth seemed as if it had melted into a grotesque frown, with his teeth elongating.

  
‘An eidolon demon.’  Thought Clary.  But what of Frau Krause?

Clary then turned to face her, and the woman's face was trying to decide if it should show shock, horror, or revulsion.  It ended up being a combination of the three.

  
“You and your kin will die Valentine! Lilith see to it!”  The mouth of the demon made out.  Its voice was a high pitched wail, as if someone had left the piercing sound of a kettle on the stove as they drove their nails against a chalkboard.

  
Frau Krause kept backing up, hoping to escape whatever dreadful sight she was seeing.

  
She did not have the sight; therefore, this was probably something akin to stabbing a knife into her husband’s appendix.

  
Clary looked at her father, and carefully pulled baby Felix away from his father, kicking the demon out of the window as it started to fold in on itself.

  
“Kill the woman.  We need no mundanes to go to the police and fill their minds with whatever glamor they saw.”  Valentine ordered.

  
She looked at the normally soft head of the baby, which was now covered in demon ichor, and gently began to pet it.

  
“You are fine now Felix.  Nothing to worry about, little warlock.”

  
It was funny.  Clary had never seen the telltale signs of a warlock.  No change of skin tone, no scales, not even a horn.

  
But that was when it hit her.

  
She took off the shoes that he had been wearing and looked to see webbed feet and talons for toenails.

  
Valentine walked up to her.

  
“Hand me the downworlder filth, Clarissa.”

  
She looked at him with sad and pleading eyes.  'This child had done no wrong.  What purpose did her father have for taking an innocent babe?'

  
“Hand it to me now, Clarissa!”  Valentine’s voice rose.

  
She gulped and handed little Felix over begrudgingly.  Valentine smiled as if to say he wouldn’t hurt him, then snapped the child’s neck.  Clary looked on in horror as she saw the limp body being tossed aside like a ragdoll.

  
A few tears slipped down her face.

  
“Now Clary.  What did I tell you about crying over such filth?  They are beneath you, and a Morgenstern never cries for those beneath them.”  With that, he motioned for Pangborn to move aside.

  
Standing there, was the warlock Ragnor Fell.  He looked shell shocked at the sight of the limp baby warlock.

  
“See to it that you remove her emotions, but not her memories this time.  We don’t want a repeat of last time when you screwed up.  I had to find another couple just like the other one, just so that we could get the need of a traumatic experience out of the way for this to work.”

  
‘Repeat?  Repeat of what?  Wait, he means to say that something like this happened before?’  Clary screamed in her mind.

  
“Of course, anything for you, Mr. Morgenstern.”

  
Then he approached.

  
“You still have too many emotions broiling around you all at once, even if you try to suppress them.  I am taking it upon myself to take them away.  You should be grateful.”

  
Valentine’s smile was the last thing she saw before descending into darkness.

 

* * *

 

  
When she woke, Clary looked for her clock on her nightstand.  Not finding it, she headed towards the kitchen.

  
“How are you feeling, Clarissa?”  The voice of her father carried over to her ears.

  
“In perfect health, but a little fatigued.  Do you need something?”  Her voice was monotonous, and devoid of all feeling.

  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.  I have a small task for you.  I need you to go to New York, just for a few days, and gather intel on the shadowhunters at the Institute there.  I know their normal routines for the different days, and tomorrow’s, just happens to be demon hunting at a club I believe call Pandemonium.  A ridiculous name for a club if you ask me.  When there, I want you to look for any demons that are out of the ordinary.  They seem to be pretty fond of this batch of teenage nephilim, and I don't know why.  These shadowhunters should be easy to spot.  Just watch and report.  Nothing too big.  If you are caught, use the alias that I gave you.  Your mother still drops in to visit the Institute from time to time, so they are bound to know your name.”  Valentine relayed to her.

  
“That should be simple father.  Of course I will go.  Anything thing else?”

  
“I believe that that is everything.  Please be kind enough to draw me a portal.  I hate the lack of sunlight here.”  Valentine then stalked over to the wall.

  
“Very well.  I hope you have a nice pleasant stay at the manor before your next mission for me.”

  
She waited until her father’s retreating back was cover by the closing portal to start packing, not caring what she threw in.

  
She then lied down onto her mattress, and let the dark clutches of sleep claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble, ending this the right way, so please don't get mad at me for the terrible wrap up. Please commen and tell me how it was!
> 
> LP


	4. Old Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The Mortal Instruments

Clary awoke to her alarm blaring underneath her bed.

_'That's odd… I don't recall ever putting it there… it must have fallen when I was looking for it last night. I guess I should pack it.'_ She reached underneath her bed and plucked the annoyed red pipe-bomb shaped alarm clock from its cozy nest next to the nonexistent dust bunnies. It had been a spur of the moment buy.

She made a mental checklist of what she was going to bring and placed them inside of a pack that had a bottomless rune on it. One of her many finds. The weapons that were included were: two seraph blades, four throwing knives, three daggers, some holy water for the vampires, and a small hand gun with a clip of silver bullets, in case she ran into some hostile werewolves. The clothing was just a bunch of different mundane wear plus a party dress just in case she needed it, two shadowhunter gear sets, and a pair of night clothing. She also reminded herself to grab her wallet. It would seem odd for a mundie to leave money behind. When she grabbed it, she made sure that her credit card and her fake I.D. were both in there, along with her driver's license that her father had handed to her when he had explained her alias in detail. He had also promised her that he would have some of the more technologically advanced circle members create her alias' background and place it into the international system. She supposedly was a foreign exchange student from Germany. At least she had the accent down, if any mundie started to question. She was also allowed to use the same name when she _allowed_ the shadowhunters to take her in for questioning. She placed the wallet into her back left pocket of her jeans. She also added a laptop and charger, because she wanted to look the part of a diligent student.

In order to appear inconspicuous within the city that she would be appearing in, she chose a light grey hoodie, with a white tank top underneath. She decided that a pair of high-waisted jeans would also blend in well. The only problem she ever had was finding the right pair of shoes. She normally just wore flip-flops when she decided to wear mundie clothing. She decided that her best bet was a pair of blue converse that she had gotten as a gift from Frau Krause. They were old and dirty, but she thought it would go with the grunge of the city. Being inconspicuous was the key. She obviously had a pair of shadowhunting boots, but she wouldn't wear those out every day. She hated shoes anyway.

Clary then slung the pack that she had made for herself over her shoulder, and surveyed the Spartan bedroom for anything she might have missed. When doing this she realized that nothing in this room held any sentimental value. From the white-washed walls to the twin sized bed, which barely took up any space within the moderately sized room, she could tell that she wouldn't really miss it. This struck her as odd, seeming as she remembered she would get all sentimental about the tiniest of things; such as, the cat that lived in the harbor across the street, in which she only saw once a month, who ran away. Clary had secretly named her fluffy, even though it was the scrawniest cat she had ever seen.

She shrugged and drew the rune to create the portal, patting her left back pocket of her jeans to make sure that she had indeed remembered to place her wallet there, and wasn't just imagining it.

Clary remembered when she first learned that she could see runes that weren't in the Grey Book. Her father had been so proud that he stayed with her for an entire week, just so he could help her learn how to master the technique. The visions of the runes started slowly at first. Just a smattering of black on white, almost as if it was raining ink, which would grow into the rune she was trying to discover.

Eventually, she had gotten it to where it was second nature to just think of the idea of the rune, and it would then appear.

As the years had rolled by, Valentine had become less and less thrilled with Clary's rune drawing. It was the only thing she was interested, so he made her a deal. For every rune she drew, she would have to learn how to control the demon power as well. This was the power in which she had heightened senses towards all demons within Earth.

Obviously, it was not as honed as she had originally thought if that eidolon demon could get past her senses. She would have to train even more with it, otherwise her father would decide to dispose of her, and she could not do that. He was the only person that would even accept such a hideous mutation such as herself.

_'Well, he was the cause of it to begin with, but it was for a good cause._ ' She mused as she placed herself into the portal.

She pictured the Institute that was placed within the state of New York. She knew what it looked like, even if she had never been. She had had to memorize every Institute in the world. Per instructions of Valentine of course.

Clary had only, cognitively, been to America on a business trip with her father once before. She believed it was Virginia. She couldn't remember where exactly, but she like the view from the cabin that her father had rented. It was peaceful.

All too soon, Clary was dropped off in front of the gate that lead to one of the shadowhunters' safe havens. It was nothing compared to the Beijing Institute, obviously, but it did have its charms.

She turned her back on the gate and surveyed the throngs of people moving at the pace of fire ants. Frantic, and unpredictable. The smell of the city was unbearable, and she had to cover her sensitive ears with the sleeves of her hoodie to relieve them of the sounds. She decided that the best way to find the club was to wait until the shadowhunters left the Institute to go demon hunting, and follow them. She was good enough at following without being noticed. It was one of the perks of having extra angel blood. It gave her the ability to appear innocent.

She spied a coffee shop down the corner from where she was, and headed over there.

Once inside, she ordered a small novelty coffee and snagged a table with a view of the gates that held the glamour of the Institute stable. She took out her stele when she made sure that no one was looking and drew another one of her runes onto the glass, then her arm. This particular rune had the ability to alert, with a pinch or sting wherever you put the adjacent rune onto your body, you if what you are trying to track is leaving a certain building. This rune had come in handy many times, when she was trying to avoid the idiot mundanes who wanted to buy her tea, or donuts. She had given it the nickname of "Clary's little helper'. It had just stuck. She had made the decision of putting it on a wall once, and it didn't work very efficiently. She had always found that windows were the best option for it.

Clary didn't really enjoy coffee, but decided to go ahead and appear to be normal. All of her intel told her that teenagers in America were hooked onto the stuff, and she wanted to blend. She then reached into her pack and pulled out the laptop and charger and pretended to write an essay in German.

Soon a light pinch pulled on her arm, and she looked up to see three shadowhunters, by the look of it, leave the Institute's gates.

_'Those must be the ones I am looking for.'_

Clary quietly disposed of the coffee, packed up her laptop, slung the pack onto her shoulder again, and started to follow them.

As she neared them, she noticed that two of the three were males, and one was a female. All three towered over her measly height of five feet and two inches, or as she liked to think of it 1.58 meters. One of the males, as well as the female, had a nice healthy head of ebony hair, while the second male had golden hair.

The key for the rest of the tracking was to pretend to be focused on your train of thought, or look down. Never directly at the back of the head the person that you are following.

They arrived fairly quickly at the entrance of Pandemonium.

Clary noticed that everyone there seemed pretty dressed up, so she hoped that the black dress that she threw in at the last second would be decent enough.

She scouted the area, and spied a department store a few doors down from the club.

She hurried towards it, and went straight to the restrooms to change, showing the clerk at the desk the dress so that it was known that she had the dress before she came into the store beforehand and gave him a rushed explanation of why she way changing.

As she stepped out of the stall, she realized that the dress was way fancier than what she originally thought. It had almost the same design as a corset for the bodice, and flared out around her hips, reaching to just above her knees. Red and fuchsia lacework covered the hem of the skirt.

_'At least it looks decent enough to pass for a club. Isn't it a cocktail dress anyway?'_ Clary reasoned with herself, not want to jeopardize the assignment. She dashed a light amount of makeup on her face, from the kit that she had forgotten was already in the pack before she had even packed it for this trip, and brushed out her fiery red hair until it cascaded down her back making it look as if her hair would burn you alive if you touched it.

She then hastily left the store, smiling at the clerk on the way out.

Once she reached the club's entryway, the bouncer waved her in, and she started to pass through the pulsing throngs of sweating teenagers dancing to trance music, trying to find her targets in the barely lit room.

She soon spied a small balcony and made her way to it.

As Clary stepped onto the platform that led to the balcony, she felt her demon blood pulse within her, warning her that there was a demon nearby. Perhaps a few feet away.

She inhaled in an attempt to see if she could smell the demon, but it had masked the normal smell of rot and decay that permeated the air whenever a demon was near.

_'It was worth a shot.'_

She then spied the female shadowhunter making her way towards the balcony, her eyes glued to what appeared to be a teenage male leaning against the rail of said balcony.

His eyes locked on Clary's, and she knew in an instant that this was just a lower level demon, and nothing to worry about. She smiled and then bat her eyes at it, while motioning her head to the back room. The demon smirked and followed Clary's retreating form. She made sure that she female shadowhunter saw her with the demon.

When they made it into the room, and the door shut behind them, Clary wasted no time in disposing of the demon with a swift stab from one of her daggers and a sharp twist to seal the deal. She didn't even allow it to say an evil soliloquy, making it probably sound like one of the numerous James Bond evil villains.

She then sat on the spare couch waiting for the other shadowhunters to appear, and it didn't take long.

"I swear by Raziel that I saw the mundie with a demon Jace. Come one, we have to keep it from killing her." She heard the girl say.

They entered, the soft blue glow of the seraph blades lighting up the dark room.

"If you're looking for the demon, it's not here. I sent it back to the Void." Clary stated with what was beginning to be her famous monotone voice.

"You! Killed a demon? Please. I know a mundie when I see one!" The girl laughed.

"No, you just don't know a well-crafted glamour when you see one." Clary pointed out, and removed the glamour.

The blond one looked dead into her eyes.

"Who exactly are you?" He questioned.

"Someone and no one at the same time." Clary replied with a bored tone, her voice thick with a German accent, while checking him out in the soft glow of his seraph blade.

His well-defined muscles pulled against the fabric of his simple black t-shirt, and he had the look of narcissism written plain on his face.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you trying to make me think in riddles?" Jace yelled at her.

"No, I am merely stating an educated opinion as to who I exactly am when it comes to you. It's an old habit."

"Why you little-" He launched himself at Clary's relaxed form, who was still lounging on the couch.

She immediately sprung up with a lithe and predatory grace that shocked all three of the shadowhunters into silence.

Jace turned around, ready to attack again. And that was when all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually adore coffee. I think it makes the world go round. I hope everyone likes this new chapter! Don't for get to review!
> 
> LP


	5. Annoying Egos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own TMI!!!! Sadly...

Several eidolon demons attacked at once, forcing Jace to stop focusing on the strange girl that Izzy had tried to stop from killing herself, and actually kill something.

' _Well at least something kept me from getting bored as hell._ ' Jace mused to himself as four or five of the shape-shifting demons sprang on him.

Two of them were easily managed, but the others were giving him some trouble. They kept going behind him to wrestle him to the floor. For what, he couldn't say, but he did know that it was pissing him off.

Just as he was about to crack down on them, they instantly folded in on themselves, and he was left to see that the strange girl was in front of him with two throwing knives in her hands.

He couldn't really see her hair or eyes, but her skin had a deathly pallor when the seraph blade's glow lit up her face and it looked like she only had shadows for eyes. She looked like a perfectly toned and well-built skeleton. It was scary.

Jace hated being scared. It made his hair clash with his obviously good looks.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or what?" The skeleton head asked as it bent to retrieve a bag from the floor.

Jace blinked, and smirked.

"You wish, Mundie!"

"I am no mundane, otherwise I would never even be alive at this point. There were about thirteen of them after all." She said, no hint of exaggeration in her voice. Well no hint of anything in her voice. She sounded like a robot.

"Well if you're no mundane, then who the hell are you?" Alec spoke up from the corner of the room, carefully avoiding hitting his sister's arm on the way. It looked like it had a nasty cut and would need an iratze.

"I am…" there was slight hesitation. "Sera Fray."

That was odd, for a moment she turned around as if to read something from her arm. When she turned back, her face seemed different. Less gaunt, and more pixie-like.

"Would Sera happen to be short for anything?" Alec proceeded to ask, his voice full of accusation.

"Seraphina." She stated again with that lifeless voice.

"Are you a shadowhunter?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, and no." She answered truthfully.

"Can we just go Alec? I am bored and the Mundies outside haven't seen any of this glorious body." Jace complained.

"And they still won't. You're under a glamour, remember?" Alec sighed.

"Just because you are my parabatai, doesn't mean that you can still rain on my Jace parade and get away with it!" Jace huffed dramatically.

Then he noticed it. The "Sera" girl was gone. All that was left was the door that connected Pandemonium to the back room banging shut.

"Damn, she's fast." He mused.

He turned to see Alec placing an iratze on Isabelle, and winked at them as their gaze locked onto his. This mystery girl won't get away from him that easily.

Jace ran after her.

Deep within Pandemonium, Jace searched for the annoying girl who had so easily slipped past him. It was annoying how well she could avoid his detection. Even her interestingly short height should have given her away by now.

' _Damn it… I wanted to catch up on my training tonight. Guess that won't happen now. Stupid girl._ '

As he turned, he caught the eyes of a short brunette with piercing green eyes.

He walked closer, and noticed that black flecks swam in them, giving them the illusion of always changing color, yet they had no light in them. They were just… dead.

"Took you long enough." She forced a smile at those words. It is definitely apparent that she doesn't show emotions a lot.

"What do you mean that it took me long enough?" Jace asked indignantly.

"Oh, just the fact that I was following you throughout the entire club, and you didn't even seem to notice me." Her eyes light up with amusement for a split second, but then they go back to being lifeless pools of green and black.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Isabelle saw _you_ following a demon?" I size her up.

She is the right height yes, but I could have sworn that Izzy said that a redhead want into the back room. Not a brunette. Not to mention that this girl definitely didn't have the haunting look of a skeleton, although that could have just been the seraph blade's influence.

"You're the girl Seraphina? Izzy said you were a redhead."

"She must have looked at me when the red spotlight was passing by." She gestures towards the spinning red light.

' _She does have a point. Stop being paranoid._ ' Jace scolded himself.

"Well, putting that aside, you must seriously be into me if you took all that time to stalk me instead of escaping."

She laughed a cruel heartless laugh.

"Hardly. You couldn't even hold a flame to some of the models that I paint back home in Germany."

' _That. Hurt. Like. Hell._ '

Jace's face must have shown the hurt at his wounded ego, for she just raised her eyebrow.

"Did you really expect me to swoon over you Goldilocks?" She asks, with no curiosity whatsoever.

"You must be blind, because I'm the hottest thing you will ever see, Gertie! Or maybe it was Matilda. I'm so bad with names." Jace spits out with venom, his pride wounded.

She just looked at me with uninterested eyes.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I think something outside is calling my name. Maybe it's a guy who thinks he is a dastardly handsome boy who just loves attention. Oh wait, I'm talking about you. So sorry." With that she glided past him, not even a dip in her gait, almost if she isn't even walking, but floating above the ground.

I turn around to see Isabelle silently laughing at me, her large brown eyes crinkling with laughter. Alec is trying to silence her when he noticed me looking at them.

"She… sure put… you in your… place!" Isabelle said in between random bursts of laughter.

"Haha very funny Izzy. Might I remind you that you are still dating that stupid faerie from the court of the Seelie Queen?"

At that Alec turned to her, rage showing in his eyes.

"You are dating a what?" Alec yelled at her.

Izzy just rolled her eyes, and gave him a look of pure annoyance. She then turned to me.

"Did you have to let your big mouth get in the way?" She huffed, her laughter gone.

"Sorry, Iz. I just felt like doing that for shits and giggles." I smirk.

"Let's just go, before the German chick comes back and makes Jace go on a rampage." Alec then waved his hand in a motion to get them to leave.

Jace and Isabelle nod, and follow Alec out.

o0o

Making sure that she was out of the vicinity of the club, Clary brings her stele to her arm, and crosses out the rune that allowed her appearance to change.

She had forgotten to do that when she had entered the club, and was scolding herself for almost jeopardizing the mission for her father.

' _Well at least I know the fighting techniques of those three. The blonde one was the one to look out for. Jack? No Jace. That was it. He could at least stay alive with more than two attacking him. The other shadowhunters could barely keep up with three. She had to kill the demons before they died and rendered the mission useless._ ' Clary thought to herself, as she ran her hand through her now red hair.

She then turned around, looking for an easy place to change out of the dress, and back into her normal street clothes. She knew that she couldn't use the department store that she had been at before, because it was too close to the club, not to mention, the mundane behind the counter might find it odd that she was back so soon.

Seeing a small restaurant by the name of Taki's, she ran to it, praying that it had a bathroom to change in.

Clary sighed in relief as she made it to the entrance without incident, and looked around for a bathroom, spotting one.

She scuttled over, careful not to make eye contact, and instinctively knocked on the door to check if anyone was in the unisex, one room bathroom, and rushed in when it was apparent that there was no one in there.

The bathroom was well lit and small with a small mirror over the sink. She dropped the bag that she had been carrying with her since she had left the back room of Pandemonium, and pulled out the hoodie, tank top, and jeans. She had forgotten to change out of converse when she was changing into her dress, but she was sure that it wouldn't matter. Converse were common with American teens, right?

She looked at her reflection just to make sure that it looked mundane enough, and then opted to pull her hair of the ponytail that she had put it in, and hide her eyes with it. She nodded at her reflection, and left the room, only to come face to face with Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this when I was in a writer's block. I just couldn't... Jace POV is HARD!!!! Oh well... anyway a new chapter is up.
> 
> Lovingly written, yet evilly portrayed
> 
> LP


End file.
